Shark Tooth
by My Death Note Name Is Neutral
Summary: What would you do if you were different. AN- this is short because I want to see reactions to this


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I do however own my OC so no stealing her. Oh yeah and no flames.**

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_

I growled slightly and gnashed my teeth before leaning towards the man in front of me and whispered in his ear.

"If you don't stop eating so loud, the next crunch I hear will be me smashing your skull"

The man froze and nodded with a small whimper. I know it was mean but he had been eating for the past hour and it was getting on my nerves. I mean really! How much food do you need?

I glared at the back of the man's head before taking a sip of my water as I listened to Iron Man brag about his work. I was at an Avengers convention and they were trying to explain what happened a month ago. I already had my favourite explanation from Iron Man: Aliens came from the sky and we stopped them, simple but effective. Iron Man was the only one that hadn't spoken and he stops and answers questions numerous times.

"Yes?"

That made me listen, the questions were often repetitive but I was still curious about what was being asked.

A sold lady stood up, she was a few chairs down from me and I could see that she had that disgusted, just sucked on a lemon face.

"How do you deal when you're all freaks? Most of you are abominations"

And with that she sat back down and the room erupted in whispers. Iron Man cleared his throat and took a step forward. I couldn't see him because of his suit but I could tell that he was annoyed.

In fact all of the Avengers were annoyed, well Hawkeye, Black Widow and Thor were. You couldn't see the faces of anyone else. Captain America held out his arm and stopped Iron Man before taking the microphone with a confused but determined look.

"We are not freaks, we are just different and as long as we try to help we will never be freaks or an abomination's and neither will anyone else'

I felt my stomach drop, I tried to help but I was a freak. I couldn't be anything but a freak. I wasn't like a normal person, I wasn't a hero either. All I did was hurt people no matter how hard I tried not to.

It was only when everyone started to move that I noticed that the Avengers had left and as if I was on auto pilot I walked towards the back doors, slipping past the guards as they tried to hold back some screaming fans. I could hear my heart beat as I pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the cool alley.

The Avengers were all standing there except there were 2 extra men. One was, from what I could see, dark skinned and tall. The other was a bit shorter with greying hair and a dark purple shirt.

I cleared my throat and they all spun around. I quickly scanned each of them to make sure none of them had reacted badly at me surprising them and had pulled out a gun. No one had but Captain America had taken off his mask. I looked down and swallowed hard before pulling together all of my courage and looked straight at them.

"You said that no one would be a freak if they helped others, but what if someone can only hurt people, no matter how hard they try. Does that make them a monster?"

"What do you mean?"

I shut my eyes tightly to stop my eyes stinging from the shame of what I was about to do. I opened my eyes again and smiled-

Revealing rows of sharp teeth

I heard one of the gasp and I quickly shut my mouth and mentally swore at myself when some tears escaped. I shouldn't have done that, now they knew that I was a freak but then again they probably knew as soon as I asked my question.

"Young man- "

"I'm a girl" I muttered facing the ground.

It didn't bother me that I could be mistaken for a boy, I just didn't care. I was tall and pretty much flat chested with no curves so it wasn't like it was the first time people had been confused about my gender.

"Can you open cans with them?"

I looked up from the ground that was suddenly very interested.

"Um I've never tried"

"What else can you do?"

Well that was straight to the point. I looked at the dark skinned man who had spoken and scratched the back of my head.

"I can't show you here" I said gesturing to the end of the alley were people were walking past

"Where can you?"

"Follow me"

I lead them back into the now empty room and into the large indoor pool. We were at a big centre kind of thing. You know the one with swimming lessons and all the little clubs.

The pool had a bottom level with glass walls so that you could see the swimmer when they got the bottom. I told them to go stand down there and waited for them to go before taking my clothes off to reveal a swim suit. I always had one on just in case.

I didn't bother taking a breath before diving straight in.

I could feel the changes immediately. My eyes itched for a second before a thin white film covered them. I could see everything. I felt a lot more mobile when I was in the water. It was so easy for me to move around.

I smiled and breathe in. It was a weird feeling to breathe under water. It felt just like breathing normally except I knew that it was water. I could see the blurred figures at the bottom and shot down towards them.

Shot would probably be the best was to describe it because it seemed that a second later I was right in front of them. I couldn't stop myself from flashing my teeth at them; I got like this whenever I was in the water. I felt so happy and excited; it was like Christmas whenever I got in. It was something else that felt weird because I normally hated no despised my teeth. I saw them as proof that I was a freak.

They were all looking at me and I made a show of taking a deep breath before doing a backflip and kicked of the wall and shot off like a bullet towards the other side.

I swam back over to them slowly; I didn't have to move my arms or my legs. I just gently swayed my body and let it move me. I stopped when my face was right in front of the glass and let the man in the purple shirt run his finger over where my eyes were, proving to me that they had noticed my eyes.

I just stayed still looking at them before something came straight down at me and I quickly darted a few metres away. I looked at it and was surprised to see what looked like a missile except it hadn't gone off. I only had to look at it to know who did it and I think the others knew too which is probably why the Avengers who hadn't been surprised by my sudden show of speed, were glaring at Iron Man.

I just pointed up and slowly swam up to the top of the pool, making sure that I took my time. I didn't really want to get out; I had no idea what was going to happen.

_I might as well give them one last show _I thought before launching myself out of the water and landing on the wet tiles.

"Well?"


End file.
